


Special

by DesireeArmfeldt



Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Episode Related, M/M, Prompt Fic, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 23:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3507173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/pseuds/DesireeArmfeldt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That scene in The Blue Line where Mark "sleeps over" at Fraser's</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for the prompt "special" at [ds-snippets.](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com)

I still can’t believe it.  Benton goddamn Fraser.  
  
I’m stretched out on his crappy bed; he’s lying on a bedroll on the floor.  Feels like a kids’ slumber party.  Partly because we _were_ kids the last time we saw each other, but mostly because of the way he’s looking up at me.  Earlier, he was all man, standing up to me, refusing to take my bullshit.  But now, in the soft lamp-light, he looks like a kid, giving me that old best-friends look that says _I’m happy just to be here with you._ Same old Ben.  He looks at me, and I feel. . .special.  
  
And you know what?  I’m famous; people chase after me, want to rub some glory off for themselves.  But the last time I felt _special_ , I was thirteen, chasing pucks with Ben.  Jerking each other off in his grandfather’s barn.  
  
Yeah, and about that. . .  He hasn’t dropped a hint, but you can bet he remembers everything.  And the way he’s looking at me, all I’d have to do is touch him, and I could have his mouth, his body, whatever.  I could give him a treat—‘cause I’ve got a hunch Ben doesn’t get laid much.  
  
It’d be safe.  He wouldn’t use it against me later.  Not too many guys you can trust like that.  That’s why I don’t get laid as much as I’d like, either.  I can’t remember the last time I fucked someone who thought I was _special_.  
  
But. . .the thing is. . .I’m not.  I’m a cheat and a liar; I’m lying to him now.  And I’ll take advantage of his trustworthiness, yeah, but to do that and then fuck him while his eyes are telling me I’m _special_. . .well, there are lines I won’t cross.


End file.
